


Facing an eye-ssue

by Najti



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorks, Eyes, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just had this idea, just their looks tbh, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti
Summary: Sally talks with Larry after an accident that changed his point of view.





	Facing an eye-ssue

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't like reading/writing "first kiss" stuff but this idea seemed too cute and the opportunity was perfect C:  
> Also, it's a fanfic by me so it basically means "actually there is/will be something not ok with one/many character(s)"  
> Feel prepared and enjoy! C:  
> And don't worry, the continuation to the Important Message should appear soon!
> 
> btw, I have a tumblr now! It's najti-nightmare.tumblr.com

“Hey, Sal?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How does it feel? Like, you know…”

 

“It's… dark. Like during those sleepovers when we wanted to sneak to the kitchen, all the lights out. Just a bit darker.”

 

“Uh. So you really can't see anything?”

 

“Not a thing. Gotta get used to it.”

 

The smell of paint lingering in the air around him, the familiar warmth, the soft pillow pile behind his back. There was only one place on this planet he could feel so safe in, even when eyes denied him vision, showing only an endless void of inky blackness.

 

“Dude.”

 

He could easily tell how sad Larry was. Even if it wasn't his fault as there was no one to blame, his friend tended to feel guilty about everything bad happening to people around him, from the smallest issues to biggest problems. This one was somewhere above the middle in Sally's opinion. Could've been worse.

 

The atmosphere was tense andeven with his sight stolen, the boy was still able to read his friend like an open book. Or maybe “listen to him” would be a better thing to say. The body language was replaced by breathing. He raised his hand, still a bit shaking from uncertainty and tried to feel where Larry was sitting. Quickly his fingers found the familiar fabric and ran a bit higher, to the shoulder.

 

“I don't know about you but I'm hella bored. Let's watch something!”

 

“How are you doing this, dude?”

 

“Normally. I open my mouth and let out a series of sounds that form into ‘Movie. Boredom. Pleaseeeee’!”

 

“Not that, you dork!” he snorted though and nudged his friend under the rib playfully, forgetting for a second about what he actually meant.

 

“Then what?” muscle memory worked, they had similar conversations so often, Sal's body moved iself. There he was, lying across Larry's lap, staring at the face he could no longer see.

 

“That!” a gentle knock on the forehead of the mask causing a giggle. “Dude, I would probably freak out if I were you!”

 

“You mean ‘oh God, no, I'm a shortie!’ or ‘Someone turn on the lights!’?”

 

“The second one.”

 

“Well, close your eyes, you'll get a pretty good impression of this. Just don't freak out!”

 

Another burst of laughter.

 

“Dude, you know what I mean!”

 

“That you freak out while sleeping and that's why you need me close? Secret has been revealed!” Neither of them could see that wide smile on each other's faces.

 

“One day you'll pay!” but his voice wasn't carrying even a tint of anger, spilling with laughter.

 

A few breaths to calm after the giggles. Sal found a few loose strands of hair, was Larry’s head so low? But he didn't think about it much, it wasn't anything unusual, his fingers started fiddling with them involuntarily. No words came from his friend, just slow breathing.

 

“I honestly have no idea, how you do this, dude.”

 

“You just take-”

 

“You know what I mean, you little shit head!” he chuckled and playfully pulled one of Sally's ponytails. “How are you so positive?”

 

“Magiiiiiic!” tiny boy raised his hands in the air, trying his best not to hit Larry by mistake. Only got laughter in response so he most likely succeeded.

 

“What kind of magic? Super secret white Sal magic?”

 

“Racist!” The boy let out a supposedly shocked gasp.

 

Yet another burst of laughter, causing a wide smile on Sal’s hidden face. At least he hadn't gone deaf, that would certainly be a disaster.

 

“Then what?” knock knock on the mask.

 

“Blue magic, obviously!”

 

It wasn't hard to tell that all the bleak atmosphere had already vanished from the room, leaving only laughter and cheerful swears. Larry tried to free his hair from that pair of grabby hands but with no result. Sal was definitely a stubborn guy.

 

“So…” the last giggles finally faded, giving place for words. “You really can't see?”

 

“Do i need to wear a sleeping mask on top of my prosthetic to show you that, yes, indeed, I can't see shit?”

 

Sal was the only living human being that could turn the darkest situation, the worst fear into a joke, something nice and uplifting. At least the only one Larry knew.

 

“Okayyy” was that nervousness? Why though? Sally felt his hair being moved away from his forehead and it definitely wasn't wind. There wasn't even the slightest breeze in the room.

 

“Hmmm?” he hummed, waiting for an answer he expected to come but Larry remained silent.

 

Instead the boy felt something being pressed against the forehead of his prosthetic. A quick move yet clearly noticeable, as well as a shower of long hair around him.

 

“Huh?”

 

And it all disappeared in a glimpse, like a drop of water hitting the ground. Almost as if nothing happened. There were still no words coming from Larry.

 

“Earth to Larry Face!”

 

Mumble mumble.

 

“I felt it, you dork!” he laughed. “That thing's on my faceless face after all!”

 

Even more stuttering.

 

“Say something or I'll choke you to death!” and Sal wrapped his own body around his friend's stomach like a snake, trying to tighten his hold as much as he could. Which wasn't actually that tight but at least managed to get another chuckle out of that metal head. “Snake Sallyyy!” the boy giggled, not letting go as if their lives depended on it.

 

“Oh no, I can't breathe!” the slight nervousness in Larry's voice was still present but fading. He gave in. “I'm fainting!”

 

Sally could feel him move, as if he was falling in slow motion, probably to give the boy time to get everything out of the way. He didn't complain, just laugh as he laid sprawled across Larry’s stomach. Moving his hands a bit to feel how they were situated, his fingers located that grinning face of his friend's, slightly warmer than normal but it was _probably_ because of the laughter.

 

“What is thaaaaat?”

 

“That's my dick”

 

“Wrong, that's your nose, you asshole!”

 

Their chuckling was broken by knocking on the bedroom’s door. Either Lisa or Henry, it was hard to tell as no words followed. Anyway, it was probably getting pretty late, that day was full of surprises and laughs.

 

“Alright” Larry sat back up, rolling his friend onto his lap again. “It's time to take out the trash.”

 

“My trash can is too faaar.” Sal made a ‘dead body’ and lied still as a sign of protest. Just a few more minutes, mom or dad!

 

“I have another garbage container, dude, right outside!”

 

Two strong arms lifted the ‘corpse’ as if it was nothing, didn't let go even when the zombie tried to wriggle out of grasp.

 

“I prefer my trash can”

 

“It's time to take out the traaaash~!”

 

“Take me to MY trash can, peasant!”

**Author's Note:**

> *jumps into a dumpster*
> 
> I'M STILL LAUGHING OVER THE PUN IN THE TITLE AND SUMMARY XDDDD  
> IT WAS MEANT TO BE SERIOUS AND SAD  
> I FAILED FOR THE FIRST TIME
> 
> also, I decided to post it before I start putting it off for another month so mistakes could've appeared!


End file.
